


Lucina and the Queen's Stallion Curse

by CTFMeister



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bizarre TF, Contagious TF, Corruption, Dorses, F/F, Futanari, Incest, Mass TF, Other, Queen's Stallion, Transformation, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTFMeister/pseuds/CTFMeister
Summary: "After coming back from her training, Lucina accidentally activates a  curse that turns her into a Queen's Stallion. The curse is highly  transmissible though, so before long the rest of the Yllissian army  falls prey to the infection."
Relationships: Lucina/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Lucina and the Queen's Stallion Curse

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has got very weird /d/orse/Queen Stallion stuff, so if you're not into that then don't read~

Power is everything. It is the force that makes the world go round. A warrior exerts his physical power over another to claim victory in combat. A preacher uses his oratory power to change the minds of all around him. A king uses his leadership powers to take his people to prosperity. Power is the strongest tool a person can wield when trying to change their destiny. And it was also the reason why the Ylissian princess Lucina currently found herself trekking through a dark and foreboding cave at the edge of her father’s army’s camp.

With a cool serene expression stretched across her face and a heavy lit torch in her right hand, the blue haired princess carefully stepped through the cave’s coarse and rocky terrain. Around her, not a shred of natural light seeped into the deepest corners of the cave, leaving all illumination in the hands of Lucina’s rough torch. Stalagmites and stalactites of all sizes littered the background, droplets of water serving as the only accompaniment beat to the steady tone of her torch’s crackling fire. The air in the cave was musky, its walls and floor heavily damp. Still, regardless of how uncomfortable and uninviting the atmosphere might have been, Lucina soldiered on in search of this mythical power.

There was but one solitary tunnel for Lucina to follow, meaning losing her way would be near impossible. Lucina boldly continued forward through the cave, fearlessly advancing through a passage seemed to be getting narrower with every step. And yet... There were no signs of what Lucina was looking for. The Ylissiean girl had heard plenty of rumors about the insides of this cave, myths about a secret altar inside that could transform your weapon into an object of unimaginable power. However, this seemed to be nothing more than some dull uninhabited cave!

Not that this would stop Lucina. Her craving for power was so overwhelming the girl refused to stop until she’d scanned the last inch of this cave. It’s not like she wanted power for some nefarious reason. Rather, Lucina’s desire for power came from her failure to save her own timeline. There was nothing Lucina wanted more now than to rewrite her fate. She was happy to be working alongside Robin and her father, but she felt like they were doing all of the work. Lucina wanted to be strong enough to help save her friends and family, she wanted to be strong enough to defeat Grima herself.

Pushing past a narrow column of rocks, Lucina squeezed herself deeper into the cave. Despite her slim body, the little passageway was quite thin, so as the girl tried to maneuver through it, her hand accidentally got snagged on a rock, causing Lucina to drop her torch onto the wet floor and its flame to flicker out into darkness. Lucina cursed loudly in anger, her voice echoing through the rest of the empty chambers while a shroud of blindness embraced her naked eyes. What a careless slip she’d made! Thanks to her stubbornness, Lucina now found herself completely in the dark and she still had no power to compensate for it. A tired sigh escaped the princess’ lips. Perhaps this was the time to give up her silly adventure.

At least, that’s what she thought, before her eyes caught glimpse of a peculiar glimmer at the end of the tunnel. Interest piqued, Lucina slowly began to march towards the light at the end of the tunnel. She carefully treaded through the rocky pillars and spiky floors, her anticipation steadily escalating as she orange glow grew ever brighter. Doubling the corner and crossing into a secret passageway, Lucina’s eyes shot wide with excitement, her mouth quickly morphing into an eager smile. This had to be it!

Hidden away in the deepest most treacherous corners of this cave seemed to be some type of odd altar chamber. Its insides were hued in a light orange glow of torches that gave the room an aura of antique and mystery. Despite all the strong rumors about this shrine’s power, the alter room itself was actually comically small, only capable of fitting about 5 people at best. In terms of décor, it didn’t seem to be very dazzling either. At the back wall there seemed to be some inscriptions that Lucina couldn’t decipher. And below, a strange rounded protrusion with a big gaping hole surged from the wall. Its shape was mystifying. If Lucina had been a more perverted lady, she could have even thought it looked like a large plump ass. And had she been more observant, perhaps she would have noticed the strange cylindrical object that clung down from its legs.

But Lucina was much too enthused about the prospect of becoming more powerful to fret over little details like that. Instead, the girl wondered over _how_ she would actually achieve this power now that she’d finally arrived at the altar. Lucina looked about the room inquisitively. The only thing of prominence seemed to be the odd protrusion below the scriptures. And atop said protrusion, the tight puckered hole looked like the only thing she could actually interact with. A pensive hum escaped Lucina’s lips, her hands rubbing her chin carefully. Perhaps...

“Ah- I get it!” Lucina snapped her fingers in realization.

The hole’s shape was absolutely perfect for something like Lucina’s Falchion. So maybe this shrine wouldn’t literally power _her_ up, but power her weapon up instead! Quickly unsheathing her sword, Lucina pulled her Falchion upwards with a powerful swipe. She swiftly turned its blade down towards the hole and, with a sharp lunge, easily plunged the blade into the depths of the clay figure. Instantly, a set of heavy buzzes and whirring began to ring into the room. Lucina clasped her hand in joy at her correct guess. The altar must have started molding her blade into something much more powerful!

With a bright smile peppered atop her face, the girl patiently waited for the weapon to be complete. The protrusion continued humming for what seemed like an eternity, emitting sounds Lucina had never heard in her life before. It morphed and molded Lucina’s sword until finally its last sound was sputtered, indicating to the girl that her brand new sword was ready to be claimed.

Holding her breath from excitement, Lucina eagerly wrapped her finger around her sword’s hilt. She slowly began pulling the blade out from the figure’s crevice, her grasp shaking with anticipation over what sort of form her new blade would take. Arms pulling back with confidence, Lucina drew her renewed sword and proudly lifted it up into the air, laying her eyes atop her new sword in order to admire its...

...

...

Penis?

Within a few seconds of having observed her newly transformed Falchion, Lucina’s enthused grin quickly morphed into a fully perplexed expression. The girl’s mythical blade looked no sharper, shinier or stronger than before. Rather, quite the opposite in fact. Its edges had been completely dulled into a smooth harmless cone. At its tip, Lucina’s blade had morphed into a suspiciously lewd mushroomed shape that bulged outwards before caving into a rounded cap. The fact that Lucina, one of the purest girls in the entire army, could notice her weapon’s striking resemblance to a rigid male member was evidence enough of how blatantly phallic her sword had become.

“What the hell is this?!” Lucina yelped in anger.

The girl stared at her modified blade with a mixture of disbelief and hatred. How was this supposed to make her stronger?!? Her blade had taken an utterly disgraceful shape. And she couldn’t even cut thing anymore! This thing was nothing more than a glorified penis-shaped club! What a horrible fate had befallen her dear sword... Her precious family heirloom, a mythical blade she’d inherited from her father before he passed on, it had... It had been transformed into some sort of sick toy! The sight was enough to make Lucina gag. And that was before she even noticed the odd aroma that seemed to come from the shaft. Carefully leaning towards the sword, Lucina inquisitively gave her weapon it a good inspective whiff.

An action that would soon prove to be a terrible mistake. The instant the scent delved into Lucina’s nostrils, the princess backed away with utter disgust. Her blade gracelessly plummeted to the floor as it slipped from her fingers, her hands flying to tightly clench her nose shut. That stench was absolutely foul! Like the strongest odors of pure untampered human essence had been imbued on her nose. Lucina began hyperventilating with her mouth, hoping to get rid of the disgusting smell from her nose. But it was already too late. The essence of male sexual musk would forever remain sealed within her nose, the same way her harrowing fate had already been sealed.

As the strange scent seeped further and further into Lucina’s system, the princess found her body growing warmer with an uncomfortable heat. Her every body part began to ache with a strange buzzing sensation, her insides burning with an unbearable warmth that made her feel like her organs were boiling. Down in her nether region specially, Lucina could feel her vagina quiver with intense sensations. Teeth gritting with pain, the girl lowered her hands and cupped her crotch. Her fingers tensely gripped onto the cloths around her nether region, her mind going berserk from the sudden influx of stimulation that were ravaging her body.

Not that this seemed to relieve her aching in the slightest, as Lucina’s pussy continued to convulse with furor. Her teeny clit pulsated in place, glowing with a sizzling red color that was almost blinding. With a vicious forward thrust, it started bulging outwards, its length and circumference slowly increasing. The slit plunged forward again, its lithe form twitching madly while it nearly doubled in size. Then it darted forward again, and again, and again. Like a panicking animal attempting to claim its freedom, Lucina’s clitoris sparked forward unabashedly growing larger and thicker in Lucina’s panties with ever second.

Her pussy itself was not clear of changes either. Groaning and grunting loudly, Lucina felt her birthing canal contracting tightly, the chemical composition of her womb changing by the second. Her feminine and cute ovaries developed a hardened outer shell, while their size slowly plumped with mass. The back of her uterus began swelling, pushing the entire tunnel outwards through the labia. It felt as if two enormous lumps had formed within Lucina’s virgin vagina and were now trying to force their way out.

Thus, Lucina’s pulsating organ continued to ripple and shake with the power of a magical heat. Her clit and womb worked against her own will, thrusting forward with enough force that soon Lucina’s crotch began to rhythmically rock forth of its own volition. The girl tried to hold back her body at first, but the pure sexual power that emanated from her crotch was much too mighty to be contained. Like an uncontrollable hiccup, Lucina’s crotch shot forward every few seconds with a raw sexual motion that mimicked the act of lovemaking. And with each one of her thrusts, she could feel her clitoris expand and the tightness in her pussy grow sturdier. Still, they did not cease control, and Lucina’s crotch kept on lunging forward and forward until-

_RIIIIIIPP!_

With a loud thunderous rip, Lucina’s panties were effortlessly torn in half by an enormous cylindrical protuberance that sprung from her crotch. Its tip was a vibrant red with a rounded and smooth conical shape, while a large mouth sized slit spread across its top. Below its head, a light stretchy but tough layer of skin only a tad bit darker than her own covered the rest of its rounded shaft. In terms of size, it reached from her crotch up to her petite breasts, its slit close enough to her face she could kiss it, while in terms of girth it was almost as wide as Lucina herself. And as for what laid below, Lucina could feel two plump rounded stones hang down to her knees, held together by a course and pliable sack. Each orb was easily bigger than very own breasts, and Lucina could feel them churning with a strange simmering heat. Though the girl didn’t wish to accept what her sight was telling her, there was no way she could deny the facts. She had grown an enormous male cock.

Eyes opened wide with shock, Lucina stared at her new throbbing member with disbelief. Why the hell did she suddenly have a cock!? How the hell had this thing even grown on her?!?! Lucina could see the enormous dick before her twitching and pulsating in arousal, she could feel a powerful wave of lust washing over her system. And yet... It didn’t feel real! There was almost no weight to this titanic penis and Lucina’s mind fluttered hazily like it did when she was in dream. There was no way this could be real- Surely, she was just hallucinating or dreaming or something! Wanting to test the connection to this hot throbbing cock, Lucina’s hands slowly drifted onto her twitching length.

Unfortunately, this was yet another error in judgement by the careless girl, for as soon as her delicately feminine fingers wrapped around her shaft, an erotic moan of uncontrollable lust escaped her lips. Lucina arched backwards in bliss, her eyes crossing blissfully while her tongue flung outside of her mouth wildly. Merely touching her newly born member had been enough to flood Lucina’s mind with a whirlwind of pleasure. The sensation of her slim digits grasping her throbbing shaft alone was enough to send cascade after cascade of lust all over her being. This had to be the greatest amount of pleasure Lucina had felt in her entire life.

A little spark of rationality within her brain cried out with anxiety, warning the girl that something was not quite right. Logical thought is much slower than pure carnal instinct though, so before Lucina could even try and process what she ought to do next, her hands began to eagerly flail up and down her erect shaft, gently pulling at the soft skin of the massive cock. Another flurry of moans escaped the confused girl’s lips, her entire body tingling with ecstasy. If a simple touch had been enough to send her mind haywire, this sudden bout of furious masturbation would be more than enough to completely destroy her brain.

Soon, Lucina’s hands were mechanically pumping at her gigantic erect member without any semblance of thought. Her dick lunged upwards with might, balls swaying back and forth as her hips greedily pumped into her delicate but tight grasp. Thrust after thrust, Lucina’s voice rang with further intensity as her body was slowly overtaken by the magnificent ecstasy of male bliss. Though the girl had been rightfully concerned before, now the silly thoughts of the desecration of her sword and the strange appearance of a manly appendage were of no bearing in Lucina’s mind. Instead, the only thing the blue-haired princess cared about now was achieving the greatest most heart-stopping orgasm of all time.

With Lucina’s eager acceptance of her new reality and the formation of her masculine member complete, the rest of her body began to shiver with similar transformative sensations. Her ass began to jiggle and bloat outwards, each cheek filling up with mass like a pair of balloons. Their circumference increased, their softness multiplied. Bit by bit, Lucina’s ass expanded further and further, outgrowing her breasts and even her heavy set of balls in size until each one of her fat cheeks were almost as wide as her torso itself. Even her anus seemed to be swelling up in size, its radius increasing as its insides plumped up. Her puckered rim grew larger, skin wrinkling outwards while a foul aroma began to generate from within her hole. In the blink of an eye Lucina’s anus started looking less like a human hole and more like one that belonged to a large animal, with an equally as enormous ass to hold it.

This increased weight in Lucina’s bottom soon began causing changes in her legs, which thickened outwards in order to support her increased weight. Her thighs swelled considerably, plumping up with pound after pound of deliciously supple fat until they shredded right through Lucina’s slender tights, their mass jiggling with bounciness and force. Meanwhile, the lower part of her legs actually grew thinner, loud bony cracks ringing into the room as her articulation shifted backwards. As for her feet, the two elongated limbs quickly compacted in on themselves. Her toes merged together and propped upwards, while the back of her feet retreated forward, forming two round elevated feet that looked more like hooves than human limbs. As Lucina’s lower body finished its transformation, the busy girl began to stagger in place. It seemed like her legs had been transformed to fit a four-legged stance rather than the one regular humans took.

Next to change was her torso, a slim and delicate feminine midsection that slowly but surely began to fatten up with girth. Her flat taut stomach gently bulged forward, muscle melting away in favor of strong but malleable fat. Her back inflated outwards, giving her body a thick barrel-like shape. As Lucina’s clothes stretched almost to the point of rupture and her organs steadily expanded to accommodate for her growing size, the girl’s bones slowly began to rearrange themselves for a new form. Lucina lurched forward, her spine crackling loudly as her center of mass shifted. Though the girl wished to continue masturbating her cock endlessly, her modified skeletal structure forced her forward, weighing down on her with the weight of her own body until the girl couldn’t hold herself up any longer and she was forced onto all fours.

The moment Lucina’s hands came into contact with the floor, her fingers quickly began morphing. Just like what had occurred in her feet, Lucina’s fingers merged together into one singular rounded digit, her hands compressing and pushing upwards to form equine hooves. Her forearms grew in length, their posture snapping back for support, while the back of her arms thickened in girth the same way her thighs had done. What had once been a pair of agile and slender sword swinging arms had been pathetically reduced into a couple of fat and sluggish support appendages, giving the Lucina a fully animalistic and grotesque four-legged stance.

And though the princess’ posture had changed, her demeanor remained the same. With her eyes firmly planted on the gigantic cock that snuck from her underside, Lucina did her best to pleasure herself with her new unwieldy body. Luckily for her, assistance in her quest for relief would come from an unsuspecting place: her bosom. Without any sort of warning, Lucina’s breasts started to tingle with arousal, her nipples promptly becoming erect. Each one of her tits bulged out and away from her body, exploding with girth and length as they inflated with mass. With a titanic surge of force they pushed against her bra, their increasing softness and size stretching Lucina’s light clothes past what was imaginable. Soon, Lucina’s breasts had grown into two enormous orbs of flesh, a pair of titanic J-Cup knockers that rivaled the size of her fat balls.

This ginormous expansion in her chest quickly became too much for her clothes to contain, and Lucina’s bra snapped into two, a large hole rupturing through her vest while her newly enhanced assets flopped downwards free. Each bag of fat landed on a different side of Lucina’s still throbbing cock, nestling her erect member between them in the form of a delicious titjob. And as such a lewd act formed naturally with her new body, the hazy princess couldn’t help but fling her head backwards, moaning happily as she felt pleasure return to her cock. Without any semblance of inhibition, Lucina began to maniacally rock her body back and forth, hoping to savor more of this delectable pleasure that came from playing with her own breasts.

Completely enraptured by a new form of entertainment, Lucina didn’t notice as her transformation accelerated, now treading up to her head. Lucina’s neck exploded in girth and length, tripling in size from what it used to be. Like a boulder being flung from a catapult, Lucina’s head was propelled up into the air by her growing neck, which quickly formed into a thick throat that was as hefty and girthy as the rest of her body. Huge throbbing veins began to prop around her skin, pumping stronger and thicker blood that came from having a larger form. By now, the only part of Lucina that remained untransformed was her head, but even this would not remain the same for much longer.

While the rest of her head shivered in place, moaning and groaning with ecstasy, Lucina’s mouth slowly began to push outwards. Her face stretched in an unnatural manner, lips pushing forward without any sign of stopping until the girl had been given a conical muzzle. Lucina’s lips grew larger as well, plumping up with supple fat while the circumference of her mouth grew wider. Within her enlarged maw, Lucina’s tongue stretched out into a long serpentine member, one that could easily spring out of her mouth and grab onto any object it desired. In the blink of an eye, Lucina’s head had been entirely transformed, its round shaped fully replaced by a long equine muzzle.

As Lucina’s new face finished forming, the girl gave a pleasured moo, once which sounded much more animalistic than it did human. It was clear beyond the shadow of a doubt that Lucina had completely changed. The once innocent and caring girl who would do anything she could in order to save the ones she loved was no longer there to be seen. Instead, in both body and mind, Lucina had been completely reformed into a lust craving Queen’s Stallion, a horse-like lustful creature neither fully female nor fully male that could only think about fucking and getting fucked.

This newly reborn beast trembled with delight, its perverted body oozing with pulsating pleasure from its every inch. Lucina violently shook her hind legs forward, thrusting her enormous cock through the valley of her hanging breast. Eyes rolled backwards, tongue hanging from her open mouth, and saliva dripping down from her inflated lips, it looked like the girl had completely lost herself in the realm of pleasure. Her balls were pulsating madly, shaft twitching up and down happily as it prepared for release. A flurry of pleasure overcame Lucina’s body and mind, and yet... There was something missing. Lucina’s orgasm was so close she felt like she could grasp it, but she needed one more thing...

In that moment, Lucina’s cockified sword began to shudder and tremble in place. It slid on the ground from where it had been dropped and slipped between Lucina’s hind legs and behind her humongous butt, almost as if it was under the control of some strange unknown magic. Without any sort of warning, the sword suddenly flung upwards into the air by its handle, floating up into the air like a ghostly spirit. It’s dick shaped blade slowly began to turn towards Lucina’s crack until its cockhead was aimed directly at her puckered anus. The sword stood still in the air for a moment, as if preparing for a momentous strike, and then-

_SWIIISH!!_

With a lightning fast jab, Lucina’s dildo blade plunged directly into the horse girl’s asshole, impaling its entire dick shaft deep within the insides her colon. The dorse’s head instantly flung back in ecstasy, a litany of inhuman groans escaping her damp lips. Her anal muscles lovingly wrapped around the deliciously thick shape of her blade, gripping the weapon tightly as it spread pleasure throughout the entirety of Lucina’s hole.

This was it! This was exactly what Lucina had been looking for! Rubbing her enormous penis against her breasts felt wonderful, but having her ass ravaged by an enormous arm sized cock was just as good. Lucina’s anus pulsated with joy, her cock throbbing happily in response. And though Lucina’s dildo sword wasn’t a real dick, Lucina’s asshole was the perfect sheathe for her newly improved weapon. Lucina’s sword fit so well inside her puckered butthole it was almost like it had been made for her.

As the combination of anal and penile pleasure began to build up in Lucina’s primitive brain, the girl couldn’t help but shiver in ecstasy. Her body flung wildly from one side to another without any semblance of control, pure desire influencing her every movement. The way Lucina’s asshole squeezed onto her dildo sword was amazing, the way her cock was massaged against the fat underside of her breasts was beyond compare. Soon, Lucina couldn’t contain keep herself together and her entire self was consumed by mindbending pleasure. Eyes rolling back and urethra expanding, Lucina’s balls contracted as they readied themselves to shoot a huge fat load of-

“Cuuummmm~~~!!!” Lucina cried out in bliss, her maw expanding in an animalistic manner as she grossly spat her saliva forth.

Howling out like a mindless beast, Lucina’s hind legs buckled forward rhythmically as her enormous horse-sized cock sprayed blast after blast of thick white jizz onto the floor below. Her hot spunk splattered forward, slathering the strange statue before her in a warm blanket of white. Gallon after gallon, it endlessly spurted out of Lucina’s cock in a viscous sea of orgasm. Minutes passed, and still Lucina’s penis would not stop unloading its pasty white milk all over. Even as the floor began flooding and a large pool of cum formed at her feet it looked like Lucina’s orgasm would not reach its end.

Fortunately, after what seemed like an eternity, Lucina’s libido finally reached its breaking point, as her cock sputtered its last blast of sperm. With a long breathy sigh, the Lucina dorse relaxed, letting its large bestial body embrace the glorious climactic afterglow. Her penis slowly began to soften, flopping onto the ground limply and getting slathered in her own juices before retreating into a plump horsedick-sheathe. Now that her crazed lust had been satiated, it seemed like a semblance of relaxation and normalcy had returned to the mutated girl.

Except, this wasn’t the case in the slightest. Though Lucina’s momentary lust had been quenched, her new bestial form and her new degraded primitive brain cared for only one thing: The pursuit of pleasure. Even once her desires had just been fulfilled, this new Queen’s Stallion was ready to go out and experience pleasurable sensations all over again. Lucina’s nostrils flared up, sniffing the air with intensity. That smell... The delicious smell of untransformed people~ A depraved grin formed across Lucina’s deformed snout-lips. Yes, and she knew exactly where to go next...

The crescent moon hung down from the starry night sky, blanketing the earth in a gentle mantle of darkness that was barely illuminated by the moon’s white glow. Down in the Yliseean army’s camp, every single tent was shrouded in quiet stillness characteristic of a sleepy night. Every tent, save for the dining hall, which seemed to erupt and bustle in a spark of excitement.

Within the lively tent, most of the army’s soldiers gathered together, chatting away and eagerly socializing with each other. Though their war was far from over, their triumph over their previous battle had warranted some sort of celebration, prompting the group to party the night away with friends and the rare alcoholic drink.

Such drinks were usually not permitted around camp, for obvious reasons. And if there was any need to demonstrate why, then the army’s famed tactician, Grandmaster Robin, was the perfect example.

“… Shoo he saysss, ‘D’youu think yu can Beat me with a Book?!’” Robin slurs loudly, giggling to herself as she tiptoes atop a wooden bench. “So I r-respond with: ‘You’ll bee SHOCKED too find out!’ and I zap im’ with ma Thoron!!!”

The woman burst into laughter as she delivered her own punchline, repeatedly slamming her fist onto the table with enough force that she almost spilled her half-empty jug of beer. Across from her sat Robin’s husband, Chrom, who seemed to be a bit embarrassed about his wife’s drunken state, and their son Morgan, who was more than happy to see a buzzed Robin.

“Dear... Perhaps you should tone it down with the drinking...” Chrom calmly suggested to his wife, hoping to get her tone it down a little.

“It’s fine father!” Morgan nudged his father gently. “Just let mom have a little bit of fun!”

Around them, many tables went through similar experiences, drinks, banter and generally good times being shared freely in this stress-free environment. However, as the trio became fully preoccupied with each other, an unknown powerful being confidently marched into the room. This creature walked forth through dining hall without any semblance of inhibition or shame. Its presence exuded pure raw sexual energy, while a flurry of perverted lustful odors wafted from its body. From its four-legged stance, to its enormous heaving body, its gigantic flopping cock and two jutting breasts, the identity of the monster was unmistakable: It was Lucina, now fully transformed into a disgustingly lewd Queen’s Stallion.

A couple of soldiers were able to catch glimpses of the repulsively corrupted Lucina’s form, vaguely linking the beasts looks to that of the Ylissean’s crown princess. Though none could muster to utter a word about it, for the extremely bizarre sight of Lucina’s new form left them in state of complete bewilderment. All the half-drunk soldiers could do was stare at the dorse in awe, their minds too wrapped in shock and confusion to propel their bodies. With all eyes falling upon the girl’s form, the dining room had become Lucina’s center stage and she was proudly owning it.

As the room’s uproar quieted down to Lucina’s dominant overpowering presence, the dorse slowly began to scan the dining hall in search of the perfect human to turn and mate. There were so many wonderful options at her disposal here. From sultry voluptuous ladies like Tharja and Olivia, to young cuties like Selena and Noire. However, out of all the beautiful flowers gathered inside this tent tonight, Lucina’s eyes were focused of the visage of one woman alone: that of the woman who had previously birthed her, the beautiful white-haired Robin. Only a woman of her splendor would do. To see her fall from grace into like a disgusting primitive creature like Lucina herself would be an absolute treat to observe.

And thanks to the tactician’s loud drunken shouts, it would not take long for Lucina to locate her. Eyes setting upon the unsuspecting Robin’s backside, the Lucina dorse began smugly striding towards its mother. The ground shook with every step she took, her fat gigantic body jiggling from one side to another brusquely. As Lucina approached Robin from behind, both her father and her brother who were sitting opposite to her mother finally caught sight of Lucina’s proudly perverted new form. However, just like all the other soldiers in the room, their shock over the sight of this Lucina-like creature was so immense that the two simply stared on at the dorse with wide eyes and drooping mouths.

Stopping a few mere meters away from Robin, Lucina took a powerfully heavy sniff of the air. A satisfied sigh escaped the dorse‘s lips. The smell of a pure untainted human was like an intoxicating drug in Lucina’s mind. She just couldn’t wait to be the one to utterly corrupt it. Body filling with energy from arousal, Lucina used her hind legs and propelled herself upwards. As if defying the physiology of her new form, Lucina’s body rose up from the ground into a bipedal stance. Her front legs slumped down limply, breasts and cock hanging down without restraint. Though Lucina wasn’t the most agile in this stance, the way her enlarged body stood taller than anyone in the room was so intimidating even the mightiest of warriors would tremble in fear at the princess’ visage.

Once the dorse had reached the apex of its lift, Lucina leaned forward lightly, letting gravity take its course as the top half of her body careened down onto the table forcefully. Without any sort of warning, she quickly encased the poor Robin between her tremendous body and the wooden table, commandingly trapping the unwitting tactician completely under her control.

“GYAHHH!!!” Robin screamed as her body was forcibly flung forward against her own volition.

The woman tried to tepidly struggle away from her current situation, her flimsy arms flailing about aimlessly thanks to her drunken state. Unfortunately, Robin’s meager efforts were of no consequence, as the strength Lucina possessed in her new form far outmatched any power Robin could muster, even outside of her inebriated state. The dorse was bearing down on Robin with so much force that even the table below them crackled and bent down to Lucina’s will.

The two men on the other side quickly jumped away from the scene, their bodies darting in pure self-conservative instinct. And while Chrom’s and Morgan’s brains tried to desperately assess the situation before them, Lucina was already moving to the next part of her plan. Cock slowly pulsating into an erect state, Lucina’s penis extended and hardened until its enormous dickhead was pressing against the fabric of Robin’s pants. A couple of anxious groans escaped the white-haired woman’s lips as she felt Lucina’s bulbous appendage caressing the rim of her butt. There were two layers of clothes between Lucina’s penis and Robin’s virgin anus, though from the way Lucina confidently bucked her hips forth, Robin felt like she might as well be naked.

With a devious expression splattered over Lucina’ horse-like face, the dorse continued to grind her hind legs forward, pushing her cock against Robin’s asshole as hard as she possibly could. The helpless Robin tried everything in her power to resist in her buzzed, not fully conscious state. She tried tightening her sphincter, or even summoning all her arm strength to pull herself from underneath Lucina. But nothing she did bore any fruit. The question didn’t seem to be whether Robin’s asshole would be invaded, rather _when_ it would be invaded. And it looked like Robin’s time was about to run out.

_RIIIIIPPP!!!_

As Lucina pumped her hips forward with one more powerful thrust, all of Robin’s meager defenses came crashing down at the same time, letting the dorse slam her thick enormous cock deep within Robin’s anal folds. The duo of ladies screamed out in unison, one from pain and the other for pleasure, both physically united as one from the way Robin’s anus was forcibly claimed by Lucina’s dick. Their bodies shivered, organs twitching with delight. Though Robin continued maintaining a thread of resistance inside her rattled mind, soon the woman would see her entire world turned upside down thanks to the curse Lucina had unleashed.

Now that she’d finally taken the deliciously tight hole of that beautiful woman she craved, the Lucina Stallion shivered with bliss in the spot. Its face shifted into one of pure ecstasy, tongue lolling out of its long mouth and drooling dumbly while a myriad of moo-like moans escaped its lips. The feeling of Robin’s insides wrapping around her fat shaft were like a blanket of ecstasy blanketing her organ. Neither her belly, nor her breasts or even her mouth could compare to the succulent warm pleasure of Robin’s hole. Lucina had acquired a taste for Robin’s puckered asshole, and she would not relent until she was satisfied.

Unable to contain her urges any longer, Lucina quickly began to rock her hips back and forth. Her girthy cock plunged forward with vigor, her fat balls slapping hard against Robin’s cheeks as she forcefully thrust her penis. Though it should have been impossible for something as titanic as Lucina’s dick to slide in and out of Robin’s asshole, Lucina was able to effortlessly impale her thick spear-cock into Robin’s tight hole. With every pump of Lucina’s cock, Robin’s while body rocked forward. With ever jab of Lucina’s shaft, Robin’s inner walls were spread apart. As the rim of Robin’s tight hole pulsated with pain from forceful insertion, the topography of her very insides was being molded into the shape of Lucina’s cock.

“Gah… Pah… Haah…” Robin panted out breathily, her arms flailing outwards in desperation. Eyes glazed with a tinge of pain, a smidgen of confusion and the light buzz of alcohol, the woman stared out at Chrom and Morgan pleadingly. “Heaaa… Heaalp… He-e-eeelpppp…” She gasped at them.

Chrom’s and Morgan’s eyes shot wide in response, their bodies flung from their momentary state of shock as the realization that their beloved Robin was in danger. Though the two might have been intimidated by this horrendous creature’s size and appearance, they could never let their family member be violated like this. Feeling a surge of adrenaline fill both of their bodies, Chrom and Morgan quickly circled around the beast and started pulling back on its tremendous body. Chrom gripped its huge calves tightly, wrapping his arms around the dorse’s wide backside as best he could. Meanwhile, Morgan gripped the sword handle that propped from the monster’s asshole, yanking it backwards with as much force as Arthur placed to pull his sword from its mythical stone. Combining their strength together, the two boys did their best to try and save Robin from the ghastly fate before her.

Unfortunately, it seemed their efforts were completely wasted. No matter how hard Chrom and Morgan pulled, neither of them could even manage to slow the dorse down, much less stop it. Morgan grunted and groaned loudly as he continued to tug at Lucina’s Falchion. The inner walls of Lucina’s ass were gripping onto the dildo sword tightly, but since the dorse was currently preoccupied fucking Lucina, her grip over the penis-shaped blade waned, allowing the weapon to be plucked from her steamy hole. Soon, thanks to all of Morgan’s efforts, Lucina’s asshole finally gave way and her sword was relinquished from the depths of Lucina’s nether region. However, what looked to be a tiny victory for the duo would soon turn out to be a grave mistake as their actions quickly backfired on the both of them.

With Lucina’s sword free from its sheathe, Morgan turned to the strange object within his grasp in confusion. What he thought had been a tail turned out to be some sort of strangely decorated blunt club. Eyebrows narrowing in curiosity, the boy leaned toward the weapon to give it a closer look, his nose incidentally taking a whiff of its potent odor. Such a reckless course of action instantly proved to be a miscalculation, as Morgan instantly doubled down in pain, the sword slipping from his grasp and onto the ground with a loud clang. In the same manner as his sister before him, Morgan’s body was now beginning to morph due to the noxious chemicals emanating from Lucina’s blade. The boy’s body pulsated with heat, his crotch throbbing madly until his steamy cock ripped through his clothes and into the cold open air, its length and girth tripled in size from what they used to be. And as Morgan’s twitching sight focused on his engorged member and his hands instinctively wrapped around his girth, his fate had already been sealed.

Beside Morgan, the unaware Chrom was still attempting to pull the monster off his beloved wife with whatever force he could muster. However, now that Lucina’s asshole had been unplugged, a burst of its noxious inner aromas began to slip from its puffy anal lips, wafting into the air before it and infiltrating through Chrom’s unprepared nostrils. The results were immediate, as the confident exalt quickly reeled back in disgust at the terrible smell. It would not take long for his body to distort either, for after a few second of heavy pulsating and tingling aches, an infernal heat spread throughout his entire body. Within Chrom’s crotch, the man’s genitalia began to bulge out and expand as he staggered backwards until it tore right through his pants, throbbing in a hardened, reddened state that flowed with more arousal than it had ever flowed with before. Though Chrom tried to resist this barrage of strange feelings that were suddenly infiltrating his systems, his eyes were already greedily squared on his own erection. Just like his two other kin before, even the exalt of Ylisse would not be able to withstand his upcoming transformation.

With the two meddlers completely shaken off Lucina’s back, the dorse could freely plunder the insides of her mother’s anus. Beneath the beast’s titanic body, the rattled Robin panted and sighed heavily as Lucina continued to pump her cock deep into her anal folds. The woman’s body lay limply atop the table, any struggle she had before now fully beaten out of her with Lucina’s horse-like force. Her anus pulsated wildly with pain, its circumference stretching farther than it had ever stretched in its lifetime. The entirety of Robin’s mind had been consumed by a mixture of excruciating pain and a dizzying fuzziness. And yet, while Lucina continued thrusting her dick within Robin’s ass, these feelings of discomfort did not worsen, quite the opposite in fact. Without any sort of explanation, Robin’s butthole was converting all pain into pleasure, as if her very body was morphing in order to adapt to this new unknown situation.

The changes began within the confines of her asshole, which sponged up and softened so as to take Lucina’s dick with more ease. Instead of being tough and coarse, the inner walls of Robin’s anus became squishy and damp. Rather than attempting to expel a foreign invader, her anal muscles sucked Lucina’s shaft further and further in. While Robin’s colon grew larger and softer, the rim of her butt became plumper and wrinklier, transforming her hole entirely into nothing more than a dick slurping machine.

Propagating from this one central point, the rest of Robin’s body quickly began to morph into an exceedingly perverted figure. Her asscheeks exploded in size, ballooning into two humongous orbs of fat that jiggled and plapped every time Lucina slammed her titanic crotch against them. Down below her backside, Robin’s legs inflated outward to a similar extent, her thighs thickening like drumsticks until they could support Robin’s enlarged backside. Meanwhile her toes crunched in on each other to form stout rounded hooves, transforming Robin’s once feminine slim legs into massive fat horse limbs.

Jutting down from her pounded anus and dripping with arousal, Robin’s pussy twitched vividly. Her clit twirled around on its axis like it had been caught in a twister, while her vaginal lips undulated and pulsated like they were trying to expulse some unknown object from its folds. Unbeknownst to the panicking woman, her sexual organs were having a complete reconfiguration. Her clit began to grow out from the bud it called home, engorging into an appendage that was as thick and long as a spear. Her labia started to sputter out blast after blast of vaginal juices, her entrances tightening until they shot out a thick rounded package containing two cylindrical protrusions which sealed her hole and terminated her womanhood forever. Now instead of possessing a smooth gallant womanly vagina, the member that clung down from Robin’s crotch and up to her chin was a disgustingly lewd penis that craved for nothing more than sexual stimulation.

Her torso quickly began adjusting to her increase in body mass, her stomach bloating outwards into a gigantic fat belly that would make even the most obese of men feel good about themselves. Her breasts exploded with fat, tearing right through her shirt and heaving down from her trunk of a body like round, plump balloons. Her arms too filled up with mass, forearms thickening up with fat in order to be able to carry her increasing weight. Over towards her hands, Robin’s fingers began to crumble in on each other. Any kind of dexterity she possessed was utterly erased as her hands became nothing more than glorified stumps, serving no other purpose than to lift her fat body off the ground with the help of her four new fattened up legs.

Finally, the morphing reached up to Robin’s neck, which fattened in both girth and length in adjustment to Robin’s new body. The tactician flailed uncontrollably with her new figure, not understanding what was coming over her. On the one hand, an unimaginable amount of pleasure was dispersing through her body, filling her mind with the most intense ecstasy she’d ever experienced. On the other, she felt so strange and disoriented in this new form. Every part of her body was much more feral, much more animalistic. Robin didn’t even feel human anymore, a thought that scarily enough didn’t fill her with an ounce of dread. Robin wanted to resist this array of sensations overwhelming her mind, but as second after second passed she could feel herself having less and less control.

Despite the tactician’s careful and analyzing nature, even she could not resist the power that were running rampant throughout her body whole, and soon the last vestiges of her humanity started to be erased. Robin’s mouth extended outwards, stretching her entire face forward until it transformed into a thick conical muzzle. Her lips plumped up into thick luscious kissers, while her tongue became longer and her saliva more viscous. And as Robin’s cranium shifted and crackled to fit the new horse-like shape of her face, the woman’s were glazed in a light layer of arousal, marking the end of Robin’s human life.

Now that her entire body had been transformed into that of a dorse, the only thing left remaining of her original self was her mind. But even this would not remain unchanged, as a burst intoxicatingly pleasurable chemicals quickly flooded Robin’s brain. Every inch of her body pulsated with arousal, egging her to go further and further. Every second that passed filled her with breathtaking bliss, making her unable to think about anything other than lust. The way Robin’s cock throbbed madly beneath her titanic body and between her breast, the way in which her anus lovingly gripped onto Lucina’s cock as it pierced through her insides, Robin felt as if she’d ascended to another plane of existence. One she would not recover from, as her mind grew utterly addicted to the flurry of delectable sensations.

Slowly but surely, the dazzled tactician was losing herself to a world of pleasure. Robin’s lips broke into a dopey smile, her long slimy tongue rolling out lazily while excited drool began to pour from her open mouth. The longer Lucina continued to pound away at Robin’s asshole, the more the white-haired girl found herself enjoying her situation. Her hind legs pushed her ass backwards, forcefully smashing the rim of her anus against the base of Lucina’s cock. Her dick throbbed with desire, greedily pulsating forward as it was encased by Robin’s supple fat. Letting her anus be absolutely demolished by her darling Lucina was absolutely wonderful~! Robin felt every fiber of her body cry out in joy, fireworks going rampant inside her blissful mind. Why had she been resisting so harshly before? This had to be the best thing she’d ever experienced in her life!

With that, the Robin we once knew and loved was no more, entirely replaced with a perverted and primitive version of herself. In both body and mind, Robin had completed her transition into a true Queen’s Stallion, a creature that cared for naught but the achievement of sexual pleasure. No longer bound by her human inhibitions, Robin started moaning out in bliss, hollering and howling like a wild animal in heat. Her body eagerly moved along to Lucina’s motions, pushing her new limbs to their furthest extent in an attempt to cause her body to explode with pleasure. Accepting her true nature infused Robin with intense amounts of joy that she simply couldn’t contain. Her cock and anus throbbed in unison, her eyes rolling backwards as her head shot back with bliss.

“COCK~ COCK~ COOOOOCK~~~!!!!” Robin screamed out at the top of her lungs, her mind inundated with pure ecstasy as her titanic growing climax finally cascaded over her whole.

Unable to hold this tsunami of pleasure back any longer, Robin eagerly gave in to her orgasm, christening her new dorse form by cumming madly. Her urethra bloated up rapidly as cum began to spew out of her gigantic cock by the gallons, slathering the table, floor and everything before her in giant splotches of white. Meanwhile, her butthole collapsed around Lucina’s thick member, slurping and sucking on her daughter’s shaft as if it was desperately trying to juice her dry of her entire supply of sticky seed. An effort that instantly seemed to pay off, as Lucina was more than happy to unload her reserves of cum directly into Robin’s asshole.

The sight was truly a marvel to behold, two gigantic perverted Queen’s Stallions stacked on top of each other and moaning in ecstasy as they endlessly came. Their heads shot backwards in utter joy, their bodies shivered with pure happiness while their cocks blasted out metric tons of jizz. Though one of them was doing the fucking and the other was the one getting fucked, the amount of pleasure each one experienced was one and the same. In this moment, the two creatures had become one, minds uniting together in the purest, rawest, most sexual act that could ever be committed between two living creatures.

This exchange went on for a couple of minutes, with Lucina unloading jet after jet of sperm directly into Robin’s fat ass while the white haired girl released her own sperm out in the open. Even as gallon upon gallon of sperm was pumped into Robin’s colon, her plump body didn’t change in the slightest, almost as if all of Lucina’s jizz was being instantly absorbed. Only after the two had completely emptied their titanic balls did their streams of cum finally drizzle out into nothingness, as their bodies made sure to squeeze the last bit of bliss out of them that it could.

With their inhumane libidos temporarily settled and Lucina’s short hand goal complete, the blue-haired dorse dismounted her newly converted mother. Lucina’s softening cock easily slid out of Robin’s widened asshole, now much smaller in size even if it was still humongous. Interestingly enough, Robin’s ass quickly sealed as Lucina’s cock departed, as if to make sure that none of Lucina’s seed would spill out of her hungering hole. Stepping back with a satisfied sigh, Lucina stared proudly at what Robin had become.

The dorse-fied Robin slowly stepped off the table with some wobbling, her mind still dazed from her recent transformation, orgasm and a bit of drunkenness. Eyes a bit hazy with arousal, she slowly turned towards Lucina as the two exchanged devious knowing looks. Though they had enough mental power to speak, neither needed to exchange a word to communicate. All of their needs were clearly understandable from a mere look of their bodies. If their cocks were erect, they needed to fuck. And as the two dorses stared deeply into each other’s eyes, their lust could clearly not be contained.

Looking about the room, Lucina and Robin basked in the chaos that had quickly spread around. Morgan and Chrom had now become full dorses just like them, and they were eagerly spreading their curses to any who surrounded them. Lucina could see many of her friends and allies in mid-transformation, ready to be brought to a new universe of bliss. Her cock slowly grew stiff, arousal flowing through her veins as the thoughts of converting more people filled her mind. To say her plans had been successful would be an understatement. This was everything she’d been looking for! Lucina had always craved for the power to change her destiny. And now, she had the power to turn anyone into a corrupted and perverted Queen’s Stallion, a power she’d be more than happy to abuse.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dear readers! Sorry it's taken me so long to post another story. I know I promised I'd be working on these 24/7, but life has a way of fucking me over. I basically have no way to write these days other than my phone, which is a pretty shitty writing device. And even then, I don't get to write a lot because I'm spending a lot of time doing stuff outside. But that's enough excuses for now, let's get to some sweet details about the story. This story would mark the first time I do anything with dorses. Usually I don't like doing any bizarre TF stuff not because I don't like it, but because it's hard to get across it in text. But hopefully dorses are recognizable enough and I did a good enough job with my writing so that doesn't seem like too much of a barrier. Next up I'm going to work on the Soleil CTF story. Byleth's Curriculum was supposed to be next, but since that is going to be such a long story and I only have my phone to write at the moment, I've decided to postpone it until I can take the time to craft it carefully. And with that, I hope you enjoy this story and cheers!


End file.
